3am
by acebear
Summary: just some good Tabby rule braking
1. Chapter 1

3AM

Don't own anything just this work of fiction

Abby was in her lab pulling a all night er for Gibbs running any and all tests for the case. Just then Tony came down to check on her instead of going to the bar. What he saw made him smile she was dancing trying to stay awake but he didn't know that he walked in just as she turned around . Seeing him made her smile soon she was dancing over to him . Taking his hand they start dancing together just then the song changed to I don't wanna live forever ( A/n love this song from 50 shades of darker) .

It wasn't long before the song was over and they were staring into each others eyes. Just then she did something crazy she gave him a light kiss on the lips . Once she pulled back she started saying sorry and backing away. Before she could back to far away he took her hand and pulled her back to him then cupped her face and kissed her deep . It took her less then a sec to start kissing him back soon she was putting her arms around his neck. They just stood there making out for a few moments until they needed air . Once they pulled apart and got the breathing back to normal he asked her if he want to getting out of there to witch he said yeah after this last results come back . Just then the alarm went off letting her know the results were in . She went over to he computer and read it before printing it off and setting the paper on her desk .

After getting her things she went back over to Tony and kissed him one last time before taking his hand and heading for the elevator . After getting in she asked him if they were going to go to her place or his . He thought about it for a moment before saying that depends on how long you can last as he lifted her skirt and started rubbing her . She started moaning then said if you keep that up not very long . He then said my place it is then as he pulled her close so that she could feel how hard he was . It didn't take them long to get to the parking lot and over to their cars he gave her one more kiss before saying he would see her there . She nodded and got into her car before turning it on and just as he got into his and turned his on as well .

It didn't take them long to get to his place once they left the navy yard . Once they got into his apartment he picked her up and pushed her against his door. They stayed there making out for a moment before Abby started unbuttoning his shirt . He set her down long enough for them to get undressed and make it to his bedroom . Once they were there he picked her up again and laid her on his bed he smiled taking in her beauty for a moment or two before getting on top of her . They looked into each others eyes as he rubbed her cheek lightly before asking her if she was sure about this because once he started he wouldn't be able to stop until they were coming while screaming each others names . She then said that she was sure that she has never been so sure of anything before . He then kissed her as he slide into her . She moaned loud once he was fully inside her soon she was kissing his neck as he went deeper and faster it wasn't much longer and her walls were closing around him witch was good because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last as he cock started twitching . Soon they were coming and screaming each others names.

Once they got their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close . They cuddled for a few just relaxing in the after glow of the amazing sex they just had . Just then she lifted her head and asked him what this meant to him because she didn't want to be just some one night stand to him because she loved him . He looked at her and said that she would never be a one night stand to him that he cared to much about her for her to ever be that and that he loved her too. Just then she yawned and laid her head back down soon after laying her head down she had fallen asleep noticing that he kissed her forehead before shutting his eyes and falling asleep himself .

She was the first one to wake up so she went and took a shower before going and making them something for breakfast . It wasn't long after she started cooking that he woke up to the smell of bacon toast and pancakes . After putting his boxers back on he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen smiling at what he saw witch was her in his dress shirt from yesterday still unbuttoned . He walked over to her after she plated their breakfast once she had finished he pulled her close and kissed her before she would say that she hopped he didn't mind her wearing his shirt .

Once they pulled apart smiling at each other she asked him if he would get them something to drink as she got their plates . He said sure and got them some milk after they had their food and drinks they went back to his bedroom to eat . After they ate he asked her what she wanted to do since Gibbs gave them the weekend off witch was on in the middle of a case but he wasn't going to knock it . She then said well I was thinking about going home to pack a bag so I wouldn't have to go home the rest of the weekend . Looking at her he asked her if she was serious about wanting to stay with him all weekend . She nodded and kissed him deep he kissed her back deeper as he laid her back down and got on top of her They stayed like that making out until they needed air .

Once they got their breathing back to normal she said she should go pack so she could get back and they could continue were they left off . Not really wanting her to go but knowing she would be back he got off her and they sat up so she could get dressed and leave . Once she was dressed he walked her to the door and kissed her one last time before she left placing her hand on his cheek she told him she would be back before he knew it then she opened the door and left . After she left he went and took a shower and got dressed for the day . It didn't take her long to pack once she had gotten to her place . Soon she was back a knocking on his door he went to answer the door knowing it was her . Once he let her in she dropped her back on the floor and started kissing him again .

A/n stopping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

3am chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

2 years Later

They were in her lab waiting on some test results they really wanted to know about . It wasn't much longer and the results were in so they walked over to the computer and looked . Once the saw the results he turned around and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper closing the space between them . After staying like that just making out for a few mins when they finally needed air .they smiled at each other before saying they loved each other .

Later that night

they were laying on the couch cuddling after having dinner , when she looked at him and asked out of the blue when he would want to try for a baby that they have been married for 6 months and that she had been thinking about what it would be like to carry their child .he then smiled and told her that he was thinking the same thing . She then got into his lap straddling him and kissing him deep . It wasn't long before they were naked on the couch and he was inside her . It wasn't long before they were both coming hard while screaming each others names .

They laid there cuddling and just relaxing in the after glow of there love making . After they laid there for a bit she turned her head and kissed him deep . It took him no time to start kissing her back deeper . After making out for a bit she then asked him if he wanted to watch a movie . He didn't take long before saying yes then she got and made some popcorn and got them drinks while he picked out a movie for them . It wasn't long before they were back on the couch cuddling and watching the movie. Soon after the movie started they both fell asleep in each others arms .

She was the first one to wake up because his cell was going off as soon as she moved to go look at who was calling them at 5am is when he woke up .he looked at his cell and saw it was Tim after he let the call go to voicemail . after a few moments she looked at him and said maybe you should see what Timmy wanted .so he decided to call his voicemail to see what Tim wanted to say .

After he finished he looked at her in shock then he told her that Ziva went in to labor early and they are on their way to the hospital ( a/n yep put some Mcgiva in there ) she looked at him so worried then said he need to get going to the hospital he agreed so they got up and got dressed .

It didn't take them long after leaving to get to the hospital .after getting to the hospital there it was about 8 hours and Ziva and Tim had their son . Shortly after that Tony and Abby were in front of the nursery looking at all the babies he smiles with his arms around her and said just think this could be us someday. She then said I hope that it's sooner then later . He then said I hope so too and he place a sweet kiss on her lips . After spending some time with Ziva , Tim and the baby they decided it was for the best to go home and the them enjoy their baby . It was long after they left that went and got something to eat before going home .

After getting home they went into there room to cuddle after doing that for a few moments she decided that she would make love again so she got on top of him and started it wasn't long after that he got them naked and he was on top of her . She kissed him deep as he entered her deep and fast . They moaned together as he went faster and deeper into her . It wasn't much longer and they were coming hard and fast together. Soon after they got their breathing back to she then laid down next to him and they cuddled for a while before finally falling asleep .

He was the first one to wake up because it alarm was going off telling him it was time to get up and get ready for work. He looked at her sleeping still and decided to kiss her awake it wasn't long after he started that they were making out soon they needed air .after getting their breathing under control they decided to take a shower . After taking their shower and getting dried off they got dressed and left and went to get some breakfast on the way in . It didn't take long for them to to find somewhere to eat since they didn't have time to go inside they had to go there the drive thru . Soon after getting their food they where in their way to the navy yard. After making it inside they said their goodbyes as she made her way to her lab. she kissed him one last time before getting off the elevator and into her lab.

After getting into her lab she decided she was going to to sit in her office just thinking for a while not about anything particular . After about a hour or so is when tony brought down some evidence on there latest case. As she was going thru it he decided he was going to wrap is arms around her and kiss her neck . She moaned and leaned back against him making him leave a nice size hickey on her neck just above her spider web tattoo. She moaned more as she finally turned around and kissed him deep while taking his jacket off .

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	3. Chapter 3

3am chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on 3am

He was the first one to wake up because it alarm was going off telling him it was time to get up and get ready for work. He looked at her sleeping still and decided to kiss her awake it wasn't long after he started that they were making out soon they needed air .after getting their breathing under control they decided to take a shower . After taking their shower and getting dried off they got dressed and left and went to get some breakfast on the way in . It didn't take long for them to to find somewhere to eat since they didn't have time to go inside they had to go there the drive thru . Soon after getting their food they where in their way to the navy yard. After making it inside they said their goodbyes as she made her way to her lab. she kissed him one last time before getting off the elevator and into her lab.

After getting into her lab she decided she was going to to sit in her office just thinking for a while not about anything particular . After about a hour or so is when tony brought down some evidence on there latest case. As she was going thru it he decided he was going to wrap is arms around her and kiss her neck . She moaned and leaned back against him making him leave a nice size hickey on her neck just above her spider web tattoo. She moaned more as she finally turned around and kissed him deep while taking his jacket off .

Now on 3am

It wasn't long after his jacket hit the floor that she was wrapped around him as he carried her to her office and laid her down on the make shift bed they would use when they couldn't wait tile they got home . As soon as her head it the pillow is when they started working on getting the rest of each others cloths off . Once they had they couldn't keep their hands off each other not that they wanted too because the feeling of being one was like a drug to them they couldn't and wouldn't ever get enough of each others bodies. It wasn't much longer after they had started touching that she looked into his eyes and begged him to take her . He gave her one more deep kiss before entering her fast and deep as soon as he did she moaned so loud that they both thought they might finally get caught . They both hoped they wouldn't since no one has found out yet they were very good at keeping everyone in the dark when it came to their love life .

Once in a while she would give him a longer hug then normal but no one really noticed much . Just as they got a good rhythm is when she flipped them over so that she was on top she started kissing from his lips to his neck as she rode him faster she kept kissing his neck and with every kiss she would leave he would just sucked on her boobs even more . It wasn't much longer after his last lick that he could feel her walls closing around him and that was all it took tile he was sending ripple after ripple of himself into her, after they got the breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and kissed her one last time before finally laying down next to her . It wasn't long after they started cuddling that she had fallen asleep it was about five more mins before he had fallen asleep himself.

He was the first one to walk up he looked at his phone to see what time it was and saw it was 2am so he decided they needed to go home so he started kissing her awake . It didn't take long for her to wake up enough for them to head home she ended up falling back asleep on the way home . Once he had parked the car he looked over at her and saw she was a sleeping he smiled and decided not to wake her so he picked her up and carried her inside . After getting in he took her right to the bedroom and laid her down . Soon after laying her down he got into bed himself and fell asleep as well .

She was the first one to wake up so she got up took a shower and made them some breakfast . Soon after she had finished plating is when he walked in and over to her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck . She moaned then said they needed to get eating back he needed a shower before they left for Ncis . He stopped and said can't we just call in or something as he moved his hands over her body . She said I would love nothing more then to spend the day in bed tangled in each other but we really need to go in . She then went and set the plates on the table .

One month later

Abby was in her office she had just finished throwing up in her trash can for the 4th time since they left for work . She set her trash can back on the floor and sighed thinking that maybe tony was right maybe she shouldn't have came in today. She was about to call him when he walked in to check on her .the door opened to her office and he said hi babe I was just coming to check on you and by the smell of it your still not feeling good she nodded and said maybe you were right I think I should go home . He nodded in agreement and called Gibbs.

After tony got off the phone he said get your things I'm taking you home . She then got up and kissed his cheek before getting her things . After leaving the navy yard she decided to ask him if they could stop by the store before going home. He said OK babe it took about three mins to get to the drug store they stopped at. After parking they got out and went hand and hand into the store .after getting a few things she decided she would go get a few pregnancy tests just to make in case she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not but she decided it would be a good idea to have some tests handy . She then went to find tony who had the kart he was in a idle a few rows away . Once she found him she put the tests in the kart . After she had he asked her if there was something she wanted to tell him . She looked at him a shrugged then said nothing to tell yet just going over the signs in my head and it adds up is all . He nodded and said well if this stuff is all we need we should get going and get home to find out.

It didn't take them long to get home after leaving the drug store . After getting inside they went to their bedroom well she went to their bathroom but and he sat on the bed and waiting . It didn't take her long to come out she told him to set a timer for 3 mins . He did as he was told and they sat their holding each others hands and walking about what they were going to need to do if the tests came back positive . Just then the timer went off he shut it off and took her hand again and they went to the bathroom .once they were in the bathroom she picked up the stick . She started to cry and so did he they couldn't believe it they were going to have a baby . After calming down and putting the test in the trash he kissed her deep and said he couldn't be any happier right now . She said I know me too as her hands fell to her belly . He kissed her one more time before putting his hands on top of hers she then looked at him with fear in her eyes . He then asked her what was wrong she said we are going to have to tell Gibbs about us and the baby . He looked at her and said yeah that isn't going to be a good talk since he wasn't happy when McGee and Ziva told him they were pregnant . She nodded and kissed him the said I love you so much and thank you . He said I love you too and what are you thinking me for . She then said for everything loving me , for giving me the best gift anyone could ask for as she took his hand and put it back on her belly . He smiled and said this gift is a group effort . She smiled and kissed him and said today is the best day of my life.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
